


Takes the Cake

by SetsunaNoroi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Kids, Emma Lives (Supernatural: Slice Girls), Gen, Single Parent Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsunaNoroi/pseuds/SetsunaNoroi
Summary: Amara promised Dean something, but didn't give him Mary. Instead Dean finds a little baby girl waiting for him, his own daughter Emma. How exactly is he supposed to handle that anyway?
Relationships: Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Takes the Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [regnumveritatis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regnumveritatis/gifts).



> One of the requests to help get over the show's finale that I received from a friend of mine. "Emma is the person brought back by Amara instead of Mary, but as a baby or a kid so there's cute Dean with little girl interactions." Never one to turn away a request if I have the time to write it, especially one so cute, I knew I had to do this. The fact that Emma is my favorite character from the show certainly helped, though admittedly I should have gotten to this a while ago. Blame my muse for inspiring fics in the wrong order.

While most people could probably say that a day they didn't die when they thought they would have was a rare occurrence, such was not the case for one Dean Winchester. It was getting to the point it was so normal for him that the days he didn't spend in some kind of mortal peril were the odd ones out for him. Even so, he was pretty sure that thinking he was going to die taking out the sister of God was a new one, even for him.

So he had to feel he was pretty lucky when not only did he not die, he was even granted some kind of boon. Something he'd always wanted, or something like that. Dropped off in some dark thicket, wondering what the hell was going on, he only wandered around for a minute or two before he saw something or rather a someone.

A little kid, maybe about a year old from the size of her, shakily standing on her feet, dressed in pink onesie pajamas. She didn't stay on her feet for long, tipping backwards and falling to her bottom. Dean was shocked by the sight, more that the kid was alone than anything. Who the hell just abandoned a freaking baby?! He immediately went up to the kid, causing her to glance up at him as he scooped her up.

"Hey there," he said gently as he rocked her a little bit. "It's okay, you're safe now."

He turned his head around in one direction and then the next, trying to see if he could find anyone else who might be here with the kid.

"Hey! Is anyone here?!" he called.

"I'm here."

Dean froze at the sound of a girl's voice, slowly looking down at the baby who was staring up at him as well. Her tiny little mouth was in a pouty frown, seeming kind of annoyed.

"No way," he breathed. "E-Emma?"

He stared at her before her little fist balled up and she smacked him.

"OW! Son of a bitch!" he yelled, rubbing at his face with his free hand. It hadn't even hurt that much, except for the fact she'd gotten him right in the nose. She kept wailing on him, so he held her out at arm's length to let her continue to flail without making contact. "Knock it off!"

She only started kicking as well, clearly trying to wiggle out of his grip.

"You want me to drop you?" he threatened.

"Go ahead. I'll get your ankles next!" she assured him, twisting around to indeed try to get him to drop her.

"Alright, that's it," he said, sitting down at the nearby park bench. She was probably too little to spank, but kids were boundless sources of energy. He couldn't wait for her to calm down on her own.

So he shook her.

Dean was fairly sure he'd read somewhere you weren't supposed to shake babies, that they didn't like it or something, but for the life of him he couldn't remember if that was a big no-no, or more of a small one. Still, it was all he could think of. Sure enough, after a few good shakes, Emma looked dizzy and as if her eyes were about to start spinning like in those cartoons he'd watched as a kid. At least she'd stopped trying to smack him.

"You calmed down now?" he asked the talking baby, or maybe toddler? He supposed at that age she should be considered a toddler.

"Wuuuuh," she mumbled back in response. He decided to take that for a yes, while sincerely hoping he hadn't accidentally hurt her or anything. Shaking should really be kept to a minimum, or really not at all.

"Okay, right. Let's… Oh hell, what am I supposed to do with you?"

Had this been the thing Amara had meant to give him? He supposed he could see the thought behind it but… Whatever, he wasn't going to think too hard on it. Right now he had to get home and assure his family he hadn't gone and blown himself up Jaws 2 style.

Only he wasn't exactly sure how to do that with a little kid. He didn't have a driver's seat for her, and he wasn't sure if she would know how to undo it. Would she be able to leap onto him from behind and try to choke him out? He was going to assume for now her mission to kill him seemed to be a thing she could remember. So he ended up just driving with her in his lap, one hand held firmly around her tummy to keep her in place.

She tried to escape a couple times, but it didn't seem she had any of the tribe's super-strength yet, or if she did it was to a little girl's proportional body and still wasn't enough to fight his grip on her. After a while she just gave up and sat on his lap, pouting.

Of course, getting back to the bunker only led to more bad news. It seemed his brother had gotten himself kidnapped, Castiel's only clues that it was a blonde woman who knew about angel banishing sigils. For a moment he considered it was more Amazons, but how would they have known where to even find them or been able to get inside? Investigating where Sam had gotten taken to was the first order of business, so he handed the small child off to the angel.

"Here, hold her for a bit," he said as the angel and Amazon looked at each other in confusion.

"Dean, this small child is-"

"Yeah, I know. A gift from Amara apparently," he explained quickly. "Her name is Emma. My kid from years ago. She got… Look, it's not important right now. It was when you were dead or thinking you were Emmanuel or whenever. Just keep her from getting into anything she shouldn't. I'm going to find Sam."

Several hours on the internet investigating, a trip to a vet, and a couple brawls with British assholes later, and Sam was back in the bunker with him while Dean was feeling very stressed out. Too stressed to even wonder why the war room's table had several chairs on it and blankets strewn out over them.

"I felt Emma might like a fort," Castiel explained to the unasked question.

"Did she?" Dean sighed out, Sam hanging off his shoulder as his leg was too hurt to walk on his own. His younger brother looked shocked at seeing the little girl, but he was too tired to offer much explanation at the moment.

"It kept her sufficiently distracted, at least until she started to ask where the knives are. Best to keep them from her reach in the future," the angel replied.

"Great, I'll get right on that," he said with a nod. "Do me a favor, will you please heal Sam while I crash? I feel like I haven't slept in months."

"I hear that's a common phenomenon for new parents."

"Wait, what's going on here? Did I hear Cas right? Is that Emma? Crazy girl with a knife Emma?" his brother asked.

Dean picked the little girl up, and she looked curiously over at Sam as the older man had a sinking feeling, wondering if she remembered her uncle and how they'd met.

"Who's that?" she asked.

Oh thank God… or… uh, Amara maybe?

"He's your uncle. Come on. We're getting some sleep," he said as he went to his bedroom. He was sure he would get fully interrogated about all of this later on, but more than anything his bed was calling him and he didn't feel it would be a good idea to leave the kid alone with anyone. It's not like he expected Sam to do anything, but better to be safe than sorry.

Of course, that's when he realized he had several weapons hanging up in his room, and promptly turned around and went to an unused bedroom instead. Baby-proofing this place was going to be a bitch.

Laying down on the bed, he planted the kid on his stomach and sighed softly.

"Okay, here's the deal, what do you remember about me?" he asked her.

"You came and saw Mama and me, and Mama told me who you were. Then training. I got big and… then nothing. I'm not big anymore," she noted as she looked down at herself. "You made me small again, didn't you?"

"No, that wasn't me," he replied. "Look, I'm gonna level with you. That was years ago, like half of a decade. I don't even know where the Amazons are anymore, and they probably think you're gone, so it looks like you're stuck with me."

Actually, it had been a while since he'd found her and had to go save Sam. She hadn't gotten any bigger. Was she stuck like this, going to age normally? Maybe Cas would be able to look her over and be able to tell him something. It was kind of a long shot, but the best idea he had at this point.

"You going to try to kill me if I go to sleep?" he asked. "Your little itty bitty baby hands probably can't do much."

She frowned at him, tipped herself over to flop down onto his chest and smacked him hard in the nose.

"OW! You knock that off!" he snapped at her.

"Don't make fun of me!"

He glared at her before grabbing her by the waist and forcing her to sit up again.

"I'll shake you," he threatened. "Don't think I won't."

They glared at one another for a few moments before she huffed and looked away.

"Tell you what, why don't you wait until you're a little bit more grown up and try to kill me then?" he suggested. "Mind giving it four hours at the very least so we can get some sleep?"

"Fine," she mumbled. It was probably the best he was going to get, so he rolled over on his side and scrunched up the blanket to make a little nest against his chest for her to lay in. Still, he stayed awake until she started to yawn and her eyes closed before he allowed himself to sleep, just to be sure.

When he woke up, Emma was still snoozing peacefully by his side, and he felt himself sigh softly. Dean's experience as a father was spotty at best. He'd raised Sam practically, and he had helped with Ben, but an Amazon took the cake. What was he even going to do with her? Little girls required clothes, and knowing how to do their hair, plush toys and birthday parties, and all sorts of other things he barely knew anything about. He was a hunter, didn't even know when his next day was going to be his last and really wasn't sure he could deal with this.

Then Emma rolled over and landed right into his chest, her small hands grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and she began to snooze peacefully right up against him.

Oh hell…

Dean sighed again and curled his arm around her protectively, figuring he'd deal with this somehow. Her mission might even have a solution to it too, if he could work around it. Not like she was the first family member he'd had that had wanted to kill him.

Still, best to follow Cas' suggestion and get all the sharp objects out of reach.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but (hopefully) cute, you know in the way a supernatural baby would be.


End file.
